


She-Ra: Princess of Power - Season 6 (How i would imagine it) | Episode 1 : Bright Moon Again

by Claudia (ShiningStarsSystem)



Series: She-Ra: Princess of Power - Season 6 (How i would imagine it) [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Incomplete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningStarsSystem/pseuds/Claudia
Summary: Hi! I'm ShiningEmmy and this is my She-Ra fanfic. I would like to call it more of a fanseason because that's what it is! Enjoyyy!
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra: Princess of Power - Season 6 (How i would imagine it) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776568
Kudos: 5





	She-Ra: Princess of Power - Season 6 (How i would imagine it) | Episode 1 : Bright Moon Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is not an actual season and none of this is Canon. This is just the fanfic writers idea of how season 6 would look in her mind. If a season 6 ever does come out one day, expect them to contradict each other. There will be a lot less action in this because it’s more slice of life-y. 
> 
> Also,  
> the dialogue and some action will be similar to script format because I’m more comfortable writing like that, and plus it is a “show” so it makes more sense in my mind.

“Episode 1” - Bright Moon Again

Adora ran through the bright halls of bright moon. After such a long day of travel, she was ready to crash in bed. It took 11 hours for her and the rebellion to travel back to bright moon.

CATRA  
Adora! Wait up!

Catra ran after Adora down the hall and tackled Adora in a hug. Both of them fell down to the ground.

ADORA  
Catra! You can hug me without tackling me!

Catra looked at Adora

ADORA  
But I’ll take what I can get.

Catra purred a little bit and they both stood up. Adora walked forward a little bit and opened a door. She walked inside. 

ADORA  
Goodnight Catra!

Catra flashed an evil grin at Adora. 

CATRA  
Goodnight Adora.

Adora closed the door.

CATRA  
Where does she think I’m gonna sleep?

Catra Smiles.

_________________________

Adora is sleeping in her bed and the light of morning is begining to shine through.

Catra is sleeping on top of Adora, all sprawled out. Adora rubs her eyes and sees Catra on top of her.

ADORA Catra! Do you have any concept of personal space!

Adora pushes Catra off the bed and Catra meows and hisses a bit.

*Cue theme song, but this time you use your imagination to play it!*

__________________________

Adora, Catra, Glimmer, Bow, Scorpia, Perfuma, Mermista, Sea Hawk, Swift Wind, Frosta, Hordak, Wrong Hordak, Micah, Entrapta, and Wrong Hordak are all sitting and eating breakfast on a very long table. Adora is sitting next to Catra.

CATRA Why is everyone staring at me?

...

ADORA Well... you were kind of like a Villain here for a really long time. Everyone hated you. I think Frosta even had a dartboard with your face.

(Still in progress)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is incomplete! Extremely incomplete! This makes sense so i will be editing this in the future! Enjoyyy!
> 
> Keep checking back for more!


End file.
